I Only Smile In The Dark
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: I hate him...I just want you to know that, he means nothing to me. One-shot, may turn into a series of one-shots, M rated


**Hello my lovely's, this is either going to be just one one-shot or a series of one-shots. This first entry is a pairing many will despise…it is Edgar/Stephanie…give it a read, you never know you might like thinking about these two enemies, their anger crashing together passionately. Anyways this is definitely rated M, it has very explicit sexual scenes, don't like don't read ;]**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**BTW: Steph and Edgar are both seventeen in this fic, if you don't like premarital teenage sex then this is not for you ^^' Now without further ado I present to you;**

_**I only smile in the dark**_

_I hate him…I just want you to know that. He means absolutely nothing to me, nothing at all. Why should someone like me even have anything to do with someone like him?…Born on the wrong side of town, always clad in the awful ratty red and white turned rust and grey striped footie pajamas he and his despicable sister owned, stringy black hair darker than night, pale paper white skin, piercing black eyes. But as he matured…he changed, he grew out of his footies so he was forced to hack the legs off of the disgusting pajamas and he hacked away the neckline so he was left with a torn punk looking shirt. He was forced to get some pants so he settled for some black Tripp shorts with chains and red buckles that his beloved sister stole. He grew his hair out so it was long and scraggly and metal head looking. He got the left side of his lower lip pierced through with a black ring and also invested in buying some used combat boots. _

_I'd never ever thought I would find _him _attractive. I mean…this is Edgar we're talking about. If dear Ellen ever found out what we were doing she'd go crazy, flip out…wander why he would do this with me. I am her lifelong enemy after all…actually I'm both their life long enemies…but Edgar…not so much. For most of my seventeen years I had desired the always attainable popular preppy goody-two-shoes boys that made up the majority of Nod's Limbs teenage boy population. Then I started liking the bad boys…started dating them you know, there were a few of them in my small little town, but they were just typical with buzz cut hair and baggy jeans…more gangsters than the stereotypical rebel. Looking at Nod's Limbs teenagers I really didn't like what I saw; all the girls were preppy and admired me and all the boys were either goody-two- shoes or lame gangster wannabe's. _

_But…then one day I caught sight of him, leaning against a locker, a cigarette between his lips, pierced and plump, his shaggy ebony bangs covering his mysterious dark eyes. I had just been walking down the hallway going to the office where daddy was picking me up and there he was. He stuck his combat boot clad foot out and I tripped over it. I swung around "Who do you think you are, you know what" I snapped "I'm just gonna ignore you" I turned and began walking away but something he said made me pull back. _

_He narrowed his eyes and smirked "Oh please princess, you couldn't ignore me if you tried"_

_Blue eyes smoldering I strutted up to him and grabbed the cut down collar of his striped shirt "Bullshit"_

"_After school tomorrow, if you show up I'll have proven my point" Edgar growled, glaring at me levelly. _

_My full rosy lips formed a straight line "I won't be there"_

_He laughed knowingly "I'll be waiting" And I left._

_The next day I sat in class, fidgeting, weighing my options; I could prove my point and not show…or I could show and see what happened. "Are you okay Stephy?" questioned Cassie Kingfisher worriedly; she pushed back her short blonde hair and stared at me._

"_I-I'm fine" my voice wavered and my eyes locked on the freak of the class, sitting in the back corner of the class room, tattooing something into his wrist with a scalpel. _

"_Is that freak Edgar bugging you again" Cassie exclaimed,_

_I shook my head "Not at all" My mind was made up…I didn't care if my point went unproven…I really _couldn't _ignore him anymore. _

_I heard his chuckle as soon as he saw me "I knew you would come"_

"_Shut up" I said, anger edging its way up in me. "Where's Ellen?" _

"_None of your business" spoke the black haired boy, taking a puff of his cigarette. _

"_Why did you want me to meet you here anyways?" I looked around; we were in the cold, musty school basement. I'd been down here a few times with my gangster ex boyfriend Karl…and he only brought me down here for one thing…_

"_To prove my point and nothing more" Edgar said indifferently "You can go if you want"_

"_Seriously??!" I screeched "That's IT, there's NO other reason…oh" I flung my long red hair away from my peachy skinned face. _

"_Why…did you think there would be" he sneered "What did you expect that I'd bring you down here so you could give me a blowjob…?" _

_I could feel my skin becoming hotter and hotter with blush. "No" I attempted to do my meanest most disgusted facial expression but it backfired. _

"_Well there was one other reason" he shoved me up against the wall and let his hands wander to my breasts, he grabbed them roughly, I slapped him "Silly girl that wasn't the other reason. The reason was that I promised Ellen I would do something for her" _

"_Oh and what exactly did you promise the little bitch" I snarled _

"_That I'd do this" he pulled his hand back and gave me a sharp slap across the face, my lips fell open in disbelief, and that's when I began really wanting him. Before anything else was said our lips smashed together, I forced his mouth open and shoved my tongue in. I dug my fingernails into the back of his neck, pushing our mouths closer together. His one hand pulled open my violet blouse with no grace at all, a few buttons even popped, his other hand slipped up under my skirt, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and we continued madly, hotly, passionately kissing. _

"_Edgar" I moaned his name as he locked his pierced lips over one exposed nipple. He grabbed the sides of my underwear and tore them off so I was left in only my mini skirt. I hastily unzipped his pants and pulled off his boxers, not believing what I was doing I let my mouth descend over his length; he groaned and pushed himself farther into my mouth._

"_Stop" he gasped, pushing back his sweaty midnight hair with one ivory hand "Stop, I-I'm close to cumming, and I wanna be in you when I do that" I nodded and he smiled crookedly, he pushed me down on the floor and kissed down my torso, his tongue slipped into my belly button. He went lower; lifting up my skirt he slipped one finger into me. I hissed in pain, I was a cherry so this hurt like hell. In went another finger, until I was begging for him so stop. He chuckled darkly and licked his fingers off "Hmm, sweet" Suddenly anger seized me, here I was, the most popular girl in school naked in the basement with the freak. I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him hard and long, he smiled and maneuvered his length into me, I screamed quietly into the kiss, a tiny amount of blood had accumulated between my legs. _

"_F-fuck" I gasped and moaned at the same time "E-E-Edgar" I bet he loved it, seeing me writhing beneath him calling his name like my life depended on it. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, thrusting into me; I knew both he and I were close to climaxing. My breathing became faster and sharper, my muscles tightened around him and I let loose with a loud moan, he at the same time released into me and then we stopped. He rolled off of me and put his clothes back on hastily. I in turn got dressed up again and sneered bitterly; I gave him a slap in the face and just as I started to leave he spoke up. _

"_Same time tomorrow?" growled Edgar, my eyes widened and I nodded. He grinned strangely and kissed my full lips roughly. I left the school and headed for home. _

_That was six months ago…now here I am, underwear balled up on the floor, my legs spread his head between my thighs. We've been carrying on our secret little affair for this long; it's quite hard to believe. I would be walking down a deserted hallway and he'd drag me into a corner or into an empty washroom, he'd slip his finger into me, sometimes pushing my underwear aside carelessly, other times I'd get down on my knee's and just pray that no one seen us. Weird thing is…we still hate…loathe eachother, but neither of us want to end what we are doing. It's a strange thing, lust…it makes people do crazy things…_

"_Stephanie" I hear him whisper from between my legs while we stand in the bathroom, the only thing keeping us from getting caught is the cheap stall door. _

"_Yeah?" I mutter my mind on other things, he stands up and unzips his pants, I smile knowingly and pull up my frilly skirt a little, he pivots into me and we begin passionate love making against the high school washroom door. _

"_I hate you"_

_I smirk meanly and bite his neck; he gasps in pain, my smoke blue eyes lock with his shining black ones "I hate you too"_


End file.
